Lamps that are provided for attachment to a ceiling of a room that is to be illuminated, which are designed to project light in a substantially downward direction are normally referred to as “downlights.” These are normally recessed lamps, which are designed such that they can be mounted in the mounting holes of a suspended ceiling element, e.g. a sheetrock ceiling.
Recessed ceiling lamps of this type, in the form of downlights, are know in different configurations. A classic design comprises the lamp or the light fixture having the actual luminaire head, which then contains the light source(s), basically having a circular design. An annular, mounting frame is first attached to the ceiling, and the light fixture, having the luminaire head located thereon, is subsequently releasably attached to the mounting frame.
The use of this mounting frame serves to simplify the installation of the downlight, as well as later repair and maintenance measures. Specifically, only the mounting frame is permanently attached to the ceiling structure, e.g. via a screw connection or a special clamping connection, and subsequently, optionally, at least partially plastered over. The actual lamp, on the other hand, i.e. the light fixture having the luminaire head located thereon, is designed such that it can be attached to the mounting frame in a releasable manner. The actual installation of the main components of the downlight can thus occur at a later point in time, when all of the further preparations, in particular the attachment and plastering of the mounting frame, have already been completed. Furthermore, it is not necessary to fully remove all of the components in order to exchange the luminaire head, or the light source of the downlight, rather only the light fixture is released from the mounting frame and removed therefrom. The mounting frame itself, on the other hand, can remain permanently in the ceiling.